This invention refers to a new method of thermal insulation of buildings, with a diffused reflection of the thermal radiation and a diffused reflection of the thermal transition of the air.
The practical implementation is made with two manners.
1. With a diffused reflection of the thermal radiation and a diffused reflection of the thermal transition of the air, from the internal and the external surfaces of the sub-layers of the external masonry, of the external roofs, the internal masonry and the internal ceilings of the buildings.
2. With a low emission of thermal radiation, with a diffused reflection of thermal radiation and a diffused reflection of thermal transition of the air, from the internal surfaces of a parallel plane division with an enclosed layer of air, which is constructed at the internal side of the sub-layers of the external. masonry and the external roofs of the buildings.
The diffused reflection of the thermal radiation and the diffused reflection of the thermal transition of the air, as well as the low emission of thermal radiation, are attained with a liquid reflective insulating (heat insulating and sealing) material, white colored, used to cover the surfaces of the above sub-layers and which constitute the final surface of these sub-layers.
The white colored liquid reflective insulating material, is manufactured in three types A, B and C, and can be colored with the addition of coloring pigments, and following its practical application, in a solid form (after it dries), it does not dilute in water.
The loss of heating energy and cooling energy of internal spaces of buildings, through the sub-layers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings, as well as, through the sub-layers of their internal masonry and their internal ceilings, which are close to non-heated and non-cooled closed spaces, are due to:
The absorption of an important quantity of energy, by the falling thermal radiation and the falling thermal transition of the air, from the internal and the external surfaces of these sub-layers.
The absorbed energy is transformed into heat and is transmitted with thermal convection inside these sub-layers.
The absorption of an important quantity of energy, by the internal and external surfaces of these sub-layers, is due to the following reasons:
1. The internal and external surfaces of the above sub-layers are non-reflective, because they are moderately electrically conductive, externally and non-heat-insulating.
Being moderately electrically conductive, externally, these surfaces absorb the larger part of energy from the falling thermal radiation, because the energy equilibrium of their mass is disturbed at an important degree.
Being non-heat-insulating, these surfaces absorb the larger part of energy, of the falling thermal transition of the air, because the energy equilibrium of their mass is disturbed at an important degree.
2. The internal and external surfaces of the above sub-layers are mainly consisting of a set of millions of microscopic concave surfaces, of an irregular and different shape, for each single concave microscopic surface.
The concave microscopic surfaces increase the surface on which falls the thermal radiation and the thermal transition of the air and absorb an important quantity of energy, because:
a) They absorb (focus, concentrate) the thermal radiation which falls over them, due to the successive reflections of electromagnetic waves, over every concave, microscopic surface, FIG. 1.
b) They absorb (focus, concentrate) the thermal transition of the air that falls over them, due to the successive reflections of the atoms of the mass molecules of the air at a higher temperature, on every concave, microscopic surface, FIG. 2.
The concave, microscopic surfaces absorb an important quantity of energy from the sound waves (from the oscillations of the air pressure) which fall on them, because:
They absorb (focus, concentrate) the sound waves (the oscillations of the air pressure) which fall on them, due to the successive reflections of the sound waves, on every concave, microscopic surface, FIG. 3.
Until this day, the conventional heat insulation of the internal spaces of buildings, is being used with the addition of heat insulating material inside the sub-layers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings, as well as their sub-layers of their internal masonry and their internal ceilings, which are in contact to non-heated and non-cooled closed spaces.
The heat insulating material that is being added, does not form the final surface of these sub-layers.
With the addition of a heat insulating material inside the above sub-layers, the resistance to heat-leak 1/xcex9 is increased and the coefficient of heat transfer K (coefficient of heat permeability) is decreased, having as a result the decrease of heating energy and cooling energy losses of internal spaces of sub-layers of buildings, through these sub-layers.
The heat transfer coefficient K, is the same for losses of heating and cooling energy, through each of the above sub-layers of the building materials and structural element.
The conventional heat insulation of the internal spaces of buildings presents the following disadvantages:
1. A large consumption of energy is required, having as a result, the pollution of the environment.
The increased consumption of energy is due to the following reasons:
a) The manufacture of large quantities of heat-insulating materials and their transport.
b) The manufacture of large quantities of sealing materials, for the protection of the heat-insulating capacity of the heat-insulating materials.
1. A large consumption of energy and a high heating and cooling costs of the internal spaces of buildings, are required for the following reasons:
a. To the losses of heating energy, at the starting of the heating operation of internal spaces of buildings.
b. To the losses of heating and cooling energy, from the protrusions of the concrete (thermal-bridges) of the roofs and facades of the buildings.
c. To the increased losses of heating energy and cooling energy, of the internal spaces of the buildings, because the further decrease of these losses is uneconomical.
2. The effective surface of the internal spaces of buildings is decreased due to the increase of the thickness of the external masonry.
3. The great cost for the insulation of new and existing non-insulated buildings, due to the long duration of the insulation works.
4. Great erection cost for new buildings, due to the large insulating costs and the decrease of the effective surface of the internal spaces of these buildings.
The energy-saving heat insulation of the buildings, with a diffused reflection of the thermal radiation and diffused reflection of the thermal transition of the air, is a new method for the heat insulation of buildings.
Its practical application is realized with two manners, that is:
1. With a diffused reflection of thermal radiation and with a diffused reflection of thermal transition of the air, from the internal and external surfaces of the sub-layers of external masonry, the external roofs, the internal masonry and the internal ceilings of the buildings.
2. With a low emission of thermal radiation, with a diffused reflection of thermal radiation and a diffused reflection of thermal transition of the air, from the internal surfaces of a parallel plane division with an enclosed layer of air, which is constructed at the internal side of the sub-layers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings.
The know-how for its construction, transforms the non-insulating and non-reflective internal and external surfaces of the sub-layers of the external and the internal masonry, the external roofs and the internal ceilings of the buildings, as well as the internal surfaces of the parallel level division with an enclosed air layer, into heat-insulating and reflective to the thermal radiation and to the thermal transition of the air, as follows:
These surfaces are covered with a white colored liquid reflective insulating (heat insulating and sealing) material, which forms the final surface of these sub-layers.
The white colored liquid reflective insulating material, is manufactured in three types A, B and C and can be colored with the addition of coloring pigments and after its practical application in a solid form (when it dries), it is does not dilute in water.
These surfaces are heat reflective because they are externally electrically conductive and heat insulating.
They reflect (re-emit) in a diffused manner the larger part of energy of the falling thermal radiation and the falling thermal transition of the air, because:
1. Being electrically conductive externally, these surfaces reflect (re-emit) the larger part of energy of the falling thermal radiation and have a low emission of thermal radiation, because the energy equilibrium of their mass is disturbed at a small degree.
2. Being heat insulating, these surfaces reflect the larger part of energy of the falling thermal transition of the air, because the energy equilibrium of their mass is disturbed at a small degree.
They are formed by a set of millions of heat-insulating convex microscopic surfaces, with the same geometric shape for every heat-insulating convex microscopic surface, which contain enclosed immobilized air.
The microscopic convex surfaces, decrease the surface on which fall the thermal radiation and the thermal transition of the air and they absorb a smaller quantity of energy, because:
a) At the fall of the thermal radiation, the successive reflections of electromagnetic waves are avoided on every convex microscopic surface, FIG. 4.
b) At the fall of the thermal transition of the air, the successive reflections of atoms, from the mass molecules of the air with a higher temperature, are avoided, on every convex microscopic surface, FIG. 5.
The convex, microscopic surfaces, absorb a smaller quantity of energy, from the sound waves (from the oscillations of the air""s pressure) which fall over them, because:
At the fall of the sound waves, their successive reflection on every convex microscopic surface is prevented FIG. 6.
Given that the internal and external surfaces of the sub-layers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings are strained at a different extent, by the climatic conditions and the environmental influences, and the degree of requirements on the visual quality of coloring is different:
The liquid reflective insulating (heat insulating and sealing) material is made in three types A, B and C.
The composition of the liquid reflective insulating material, which guarantees an efficacious operation of the new method for the heat insulation of buildings, is the following:
1. Expanded perlite, with a microscopic granulometry 0 up to 130 xcexcm, convex and of the same geometric shape for every convex microscopic granule, or
1a. Expanded ceramic material, with a microscopic granulometry 0 up to 130 xcexcm, convex and of the same geometric shape for every convex microscopic granule.
2. Binding material, 100% pure acrylic.
3. Elastomeric co-polymerized acrylic.
4. Synthetic(plastic) materials.
5. White coloring pigments of titanium oxides.
6. Mineral chloric sodium.
7. Aluminum oxide.
8. Silica oxide.
9. Liquid silicone.
10. Fungicide material.
11. Antifreezing material.
12. Water.
The proportion per volume, of the above materials (components), differs for every type of liquid reflective insulating material, that is:
Type A, provides an increased visual quality of the coloring on the covered surfaces and has a lower resistance against stresses from climatic conditions and environmental influences, in comparison to types B and C.
Type A is used for the coating of the internal surfaces of sub-layers of the external masonry and roofs of buildings, the surfaces of their internal masonry and one internal surface of the parallel flat division with enclosed air layer.
Type B provides a decreased visual coloring quality of the covered surfaces and has an increased resistance to stresses, due to climatic conditions and environmental influences, in comparison to type A.
Type B is used to cover the external surfaces of sub-layers of the external masonry of buildings, the external surfaces of projections of those sub-layers and one internal surface of the parallel flat division with enclosed air layer, of the external masonry.
Type C provides a decreased visual coloring quality of the covered surfaces and has an increased resistance to stresses due to climatic conditions and environmental influences, in comparison to type B.
Type C is used to cover the external surfaces of sub-layers of external roofs of buildings, the external surfaces of projections of those sub-layers and one internal surface of the parallel flat division, with enclosed air layer, of the external roofs.
During the coating of the three types A, B and C of liquid reflective insulating material, the expanded convex microscopic granules are distributed in equal parts and cover uniformly the surface of every sub-layer, due to their content of liquid silicone.
After the evaporation of its humidity, a unified and compact heat-insulating layer of a small thickness, with increased reflective and sealing capacity is formed.
The properties of the three types A, B and C of the liquid reflective insulating material in solid form (when it dries), are the following:
1. Its primary color is white. It can be colored with the addition of coloring pigments and after its practical application in solid form (when it dries) it is not water-soluble.
2. It has high coefficient of thermal radiation and thermal transition of the air, due to the convex microscopic surfaces which are formed by the expanded convex microscopic granules and due to its content in:
a) Mineral chloric sodium, for the reflection of the infrared radiation.
b) Aluminum oxide, for the reflection of the thermal radiation of a high wave length.
c) White coloring Titanium oxides pigments for the reflection of the visible radiation.
d) Silica oxide, for the reflection of the ultraviolet radiation.
e) Immobilized enclosed air, inside the convex microscopic granules, for the increase of its heat-insulating quality and the reflection thermal transition of the air and the sound waves (the oscillations of the air pressure).
2.1. The type A has the following coefficients:
xcfx81=80%, for falling thermal radiation Q=370 W/m2 up to 500 W/m2.
xcfx811=86%, for internal air temperature T1=18xc2x0 C. up to 250xc2x0 C.
A=xcex5=0.2 and xcfx812=70%.
2.2. The type B has the following coefficients:
xcfx81=82%, for falling thermal radiation Q=500 W/m2 up to 900 W/m2.
xcfx811=88%, for external air temperature T2=28xc2x0 C. up to 55xc2x0 C.
A=xcex5=0.18 and xcfx812=75%.
2.3. The type C has the following coefficients:
xcfx81=84%, for falling thermal radiation Q=500 W/m2 up to 1100 W/m2.
xcfx811=90%, for external air temperature T2=28xc2x0 C. up to 55xc2x0 C.
A=xcex5=0.16 and xcfx812=85%.
Where:
xcfx81 is the reflection coefficient of the thermal radiation.
A is the degree of absorption of the thermal radiation.
xcex5 is the emission coefficient of the thermal radiation.
xcfx811 is the reflection coefficient of the thermal transition of the air.
xcfx812 is the reflection coefficient of the sound waves.
xcex5=A the same temperature of the liquid reflective insulating material, in solid form.
Changing the percentage in volume of the above ingredients, we reach different coefficients.
3. It has a strong adhesion, due to its content in synthetic (plastic) materials.
4. It is elastic.
Due to its elasticity, it follows the movements of the sub-layers of the construction materials and the structural elements, during their expansion and contraction and thus, the creation of thermal bridges (fissures and cracks) is avoided, on their covered surfaces.
Types B and C have a higher elasticity, in comparison to type A.
It retains its elasticity from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C.
5. It is water permeable (it breaths).
It presents a low resistance to the diffusion of water vapors and allows their easy escape, from the sub-layers of the construction materials and the structural elements.
6. It is non-permeable by carbon dioxide CO2.
It presents increased resistance to the diffusion of carbon dioxide CO2 and prevents the carbonization of the sub-layers of reinforced concrete.
7. It is sealing.
It becomes waterproof when water settles on its surface and prevents the escape of water vapors through the sub-layers.
When the water evaporates, it allows again the escape of the enclosed water vapors through the sub-layers.
8. It is solid and resists mechanical pressure and air pressure, leading to the result:
The creation of thermal bridges and sound bridges (fissures and cracks), on the covered internal and external surfaces of sub-layers of the construction materials and the structural elements, is avoided, due to the high velocity of the air and due to hailstone fall, storms and small objects carried by the wind on the coated external surfaces of these sub-layers.
Types B and C have a greater resistance, in comparison to type A.
Type C resists to the stress of normal practicability.
9. It is non combustible, due to its content in titanium oxides and in expanded inert matter.
10. It is resistant to environmental influences.
Types B and C present an increased content in synthetic (plastic) materials, compared to type A, which offers them a greater resistance to several chemical matters, like hoarfrost salts, atmospheric dirt, oils, benzene etc.
11. It presents a high resistance to aging.
Thanks to its composition, it is protected from aging influence, since it is not affected by the ultraviolet radiation and it is not eroded by the climate conditions and the environmental influences.
12. It retains for a long time, the quality of its coloring, because with the property of reflection, it repels dust, smoke and dirt in general.
The foreign particles laying on the covered surfaces of sub-layers of the construction materials and structural elements, lose photochemically their adhesion, thanks to the property of reflection, leading to the result that the internal covered surfaces can be cleaned easily and the covered external surfaces of these sub-layers, to be washed out with the next rain.
The first means of application for the new method of heat insulation of buildings, presents the following advantages:
1. A large amount of energy is saved and the pollution of the environment is decreased, since with the thermal insulation of the internal spaces of buildings, we succeed simultaneously:
The sound insulation of the buildings"" internal spaces, against airborne sounds, the protection of the building materials and structural elements, from the stresses of climatic conditions and environmental influences and also the coloring of internal and external surfaces of the sub-layers of the internal and external masonry, the external roofs and the internal ceilings of the buildings.
1.1. We achieve a large saving of energy, and also, a smaller heating and cooling cost for the internal spaces of the buildings, for the following reasons:
a) Due to smaller losses of heating energy, at the starting of the heating of the internal spaces of the buildings.
b) Due to smaller losses of heating and cooling energy, from the reinforced concrete protrusions (thermal bridges) of the roofs and the facades.
c) Due to smaller losses of heating and cooling energy, of the internal spaces of the buildings, during their heating and cooling,
2. The effective surface of internal spaces of buildings is increased due to the reduction of the thickness of the external masonry.
3. A lower cost for the insulation of new and existing non-insulated buildings is achieved, thanks to the short duration of the insulation works.
4. A lower cost for the erection of new buildings is achieved, thanks to the lower cost for the insulation and the increase of the effective surface of the internal spaces of the buildings.
5. A thermal comfort is achieved, thanks to the uniform distribution of temperature, in the internal spaces Of the buildings.
6. A noise comfort is achieved, thanks to the uniform distribution of sound waves, inside the internal spaces of the buildings and an adding action of the sound waves ensues, which increases the acoustic impression.
The main advantages of the second method of application of the new method of thermal insulation of buildings are the following:
1. The possibility for the decoration of internal and external surfaces, of the sublayers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings, is provided.
2. Large savings in energy is achieved, with the decrease of losses of heating and cooling energy, through the sublayers of the external masonry and the external roofs of the buildings and with the decrease of the heating energy losses at the starting of the heating of internal spaces of the buildings.
3. At the same time, the sound insulation of internal spaces of the buildings is achieved, against the airborne noises, with the attenuation of the absorbed sound waves inside the enclosed layer of air, with their consecutive reflections by the parallel heat-insulating and reflective internal surfaces.
4. The time of resonance of the internal spaces of buildings with large volume is decreased.